Love It Up
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Its Valentines Day! And everyone has their eye on someone. Except Cece. Who has her eye on a certain two people. Ty and Gunther. Read to find out who she will pick! Review and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So, here I am with another story a bit different then what I'm used to. Usually I write more mature things, but I really love this show, and love some couples that I think are underrated. Hope you enjoy my first chapter!_

Cece walked into school with her designer book bag, well at least she thought it was designer, and attached to her phone. She was looking at a new website which sold these amazing shoes that she thought were the cutest, but in reality, they were only cute because they were on sale. She didn't notice where she was going, so unwillingly, she knocked into somebody. "Hey watch it!" She shouted, looking up. She saw Gunther standing there, smirking. "Oh, Hessenheffer..." She groaned. "Oh Cece, always throwing yourself at me, huh?" He said, his accent rolling off his tongue. "Oh shut up Gunther." She rolled her eyes, and walked past him. "Wait!" He yelled. She looked back, confused. "What Gunther?" She asked, crossing her arms. He thought to himself, scared to say the truth.

The truth was, that he was in love with Cece. He had been ever since Japan. But, he couldn't say it. He was too scared. "Where'd you get that sweater? The 1970's?" He said, accidentally. She walked away, making Gunther a bit frustrated. "Idiot.." He mumbled to himself. He looked over and saw Rocky at her locker, giggling. Did she see? Gunther walked over to her, and saw her quickly stop giggling. She quickly closed the locker, and looked at him. "Hey Gunther!" She said, smiling.

"What?" Gunther said, crossing his arms. "I saw that." She said, starting to giggle again. "Saw what?" "You and Cece. You're in love with her. Aren't you?" She asked, with her hopes high. He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Psh. Yeah okay." He said, sarcastically. "You little liar. You love her and you know it." She teased. "If I was in love with her, I would've done something about it." He said, smirking. "If you're in love with her, which you are. You'd be too nervous to talk to her. Everyone is too nervous at first. That's how it works." She explained. He sighed, and rubbed his head.

"Hold you hand out." He said, waiting. "What?" She asked, confusingly. "Hold out your hand." He said again. She did what he said, and held her hand out. He immediately took it, and ran through the halls with her. He pushed people out of the way, screaming at them. "What are we doing?!" Rocky yelled. Eventually they reached the doors, which Gunther pushed opened. They were all alone. "So...?" She asked, fixing her hair. "I want to ask Cece on a date." He whispered, nervously.

"Aw!" She squealed. "I knew it! Well, you have to ask her." She said, encouraging him. "I cant! Every time I think about us going on a date, alone, I get nervous. I dont know how to date girls..." He admitted, sitting on the sidewalk. "Then ask her to the Valentines day dance. Ill be there to guide you through it." Rocky said, smiling. "I cant ask her out. I get too scared whenever I've tried, and I think I usually end up insulting her clothes instead. Plus, she thinks im a fool, why would she even say yes?"

"We'll change your wardrobe a bit and work on what you say." She said. "So, hand it over." She said, putting her hand out. "What?" "Your betwinkler. Hand it to me." She said, waiting. "Who said I have one?" He laughed. "Gunther..." "Fine..." He said, grabbing it. He kissed it a bit, and squealed when she took it away. "And just so we can keep you, looking decent.." She smashed the betwinkler against the wall, and then laughed. "Ahh! My baby!" Gunther yelled, running over to the pieces. "I know it hurts now, but come on Gunther. If you want to be with Cece, you need to get rid of all the... Sparkles, sequins, things like that." She put her hand on his shoulder, and heard the bell. "Well, time for class." She said, going back into the school. He followed, a bit upset still.

They were back inside. "Meet at Crusty's tonight?" She asked him, before walking away. He nodded, and walked off too. Cece closed her locker shut, a bit upset. She had heard that they were going to Crusty's. They were going on a date? "How could she?" She whispered to herself. She crossed her arms, and looked around. She quickly grabbed her books, and ran to class.

Cece got into the classroom and saw Rocky there, grinning. Cece sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be beside Rocky. "Hey hey hey." She said, turning to Cece. Cece just gave her a death glare, and looked to the front. "Whats wrong?" Cece just ignored her. Rocky just tried ignoring it, but she just couldn't. Whenever they had a free few seconds, she would try and talk to Cece. She didn't even know what was wrong. "Cece, please tell me." "No. Why don't you go ask your boyfriend Gunther?" Cece finally answered, in an angry voice. The bell rang, and Cece ran out. Rocky was confused, she didn't even do anything with Gunther. Plus, Gunther likes Cece, not her...

Rocky found Cece at her locker, and wanted to talk to her. She almost got to Cece, but , got interrupted by Deuce. "Rocky!" He yelled. She saw Cece turn a bit, and gave another death glare. "What do you want Deuce?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I need help. Lately me and Dina have been fighting, and I think I want to break up with her." He admitted. "Oh. Well, why'd you come to me?" She asked.

"Can you do it? Please?" He practically begged. "Deuce, shes your girlfriend. You have to do this yourself." She said, trying to walk past. "Rocky. Please. I'm desperate." He asked, really wanting this. Rocky sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "Fine... BUT, You have to give me the exact reason why you're dumping her." She said, giving in. "Ooh, tell her that my mom doesn't like her and doesn't want us dating. Or, I have to move out of the country because I'm secretly a prince on the loose. OR I'm secretly, a superhero-" He said, getting interrupted by Rocky. "Deuce! Real reason..."

"Fine... I was, in love with her a while back. But, I just don't feel that way anymore. I think I like someone else too." He explained, nervously. "Alright, well Ill tell her that.. But first, tell me who you like." She begged. "I'm not telling you.." He said, walking away. Rocky rolled her eyes, and forgot all about what she was going to do before Deuce came.

_Alright, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. :) Remember to comment what you think! Next chapter we'll get to see, maybe, Ty, Dina, Tinka, and Flynn. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! For the chapters, I think Im going to have maybe 10, 15? Not much. ENJOY!_

Cece got home, upset. She couldnt believe Rocky did that to her. Cece had a rule, not to date any of her exes again. But, this was an exception. She really liked Gunther, ever since she saw how brave he was in Japan, after Tinka got arrested. But she also had another rule. Best friends cannot date your their best friends exes. Its the girl code.

She sat on the couch, and sulked a bit. She looked at her phone and saw that Rocky left her two texts and one voice mail. She rolled her eyes, and threw it. Her eyes filled with tears, and she sniffed a bit. She ran her fingers through her hair, and coughed a bit. She then heard somebody knock on her window. She rubbed her eyes, and looked to the window. It was Rocky...

"What do you want?" She yelled. "Please let me in its raining..." She yelled over the rain. "Its unlocked..." Cece admitted, picking her phone back up. Rocky opened it up, and climbed in. "Cece, can we talk?" She asked. "I dont really have a choice now do I?" She said, starting to text. Rocky sat beside Cece, and smiled. Cece responded with a blank expression on her face, and moved over. "Cece, you need to tell me whats bothering you. Or I wont be able to fix it."

"Figure it out, because Im not telling you." Cece said, angrily. "Cece, whatever I did, Im sorry." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No Rocky, you aren't If you dont even know what you did, how can you be sorry?!" She yelled, getting up. "If you told me, then maybe this wouldn't be a problem!"

"No, its not that easy. Im never telling you. You have to figure it out on your own.. Now goodbye Rocky. Forever." She said, starting to get upset. "Cece... Dont do this." "Just leave me alone!" Cece yelled, running out of the apartment room. "Darn..." Rocky said to herself.

That night, Deuce had to meet Rocky because of the whole Dina thing. He waited for her at the steps of the apartment building for 10 minutes, until finally she showed up. "There you are Rocky.." He said, looking at her. Her cheeks were puffy, her nose was red, and her eyes looked swollen. "Rocky, whats wrong?" He asked, looking at her face. "I just, cant do this Deuce. Too many problems. Im sorry." She stated. "Ill do it I guess." He said, looking at Dina. "Good luck." She said. He nodded, and walked over to Dina.

"Hey Dina." He said, sitting. "Hey my little Deucey." She responded, cheerfully. "So, um.. We need to talk." He said, taking her hand. "I dont think me and you are going to work out." He said. "Oh Deuce. You've done this before, you dont mean it." She laughed. "No, this time, Im serious. I just dont think I like you like I used to. Im sorry.." He said, making her upset. "Oh.. Well, if you dont feel that way anymore, thats fine, I cant drag on a relationship that wont work." She said, standing up.

"Goodbye Deuce..." She said, putting her hand out. "No..." He said, getting up. "We cant just shake hands. Bring it in." He said, hugging her. "Bye Dina." He said, waving. She grabbed her bag off the table, and left. "That went surprisingly well..." He said to himself. He then sat beside Rocky who looked even more upset.

He sat beside her, and looked at her. "Now Rocky, you need to tell me why you're so upset.." He said, waiting for a response. She sniffed a bit, and looked at Deuce. "Cece hates me... And I feel like such an idiot because I dont even know why she hates me.." She said, starting to cry. "Dont cry.." He said, putting his hand on her face. "You're not an idiot Rocky. I never want to hear you say that about yourself again. You're the smartest person I know." He said, taking her hand.

"Thanks... But I just feel so stupid..." "Well stop feeling stupid. You aren't You're smart, and beautiful, nice, and such an amazing girl." He said. She smiled, but then started to get upset again. "You know what? Stop being upset. Cece doesn't deserve to have you as a friend.. You dont deserve to be put down so much. You're too perfect for that.." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Deuce." She said, looking into his too. They both started leaning into each others faces, and were an inch away from each other. "You're pretty perfect yourself." She said, putting her hands on his face. "Are we really going to do this?" He asked. She took a big breath, and nodded. She pulled him closer, and kissed his lips.

They pulled away, and just smiled. "So... You going to the Valentines day dance?" Deuce asked. "Really? You're already asking me?" Rocky said. "Oh.. Um, sorry.." Deuce said, feeling stupid. "Im kidding... Yes Ill go with you." She said, kissing Deuce on the cheek. "Im gonna go now.. Bye!" Rocky said, getting up. "Bye.." Deuce said, happily.

The next day, Cece got to school more upset then ever. She got to her locker, and saw Gunther at his. He looked, uncomfortable. Cece walked over to him, nervously. "Hey Gunther, whats up with your clothes?" She asked, noticing he was wearing actually decent clothes. "Thought it would, impress the ladies." He said, pulling up his collar. Cece was confused, she thought him and Rocky were together. "Whatever.." Cece started walking away, but Gunther stopped her. "Wait, I actually wanted to ask you something." He said, nervously. "What Gunther?"

This was it. Gunther was going to ask her. "I... I um... I-" He stuttered. "Nice hair, who did it. A blind beaver?" He muttered out. Cece rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Goodbye Gunther. Next time you want to say something, dont." Cece said, running off. Gunther sighed, and mentally slapped himself. "Why am I so stupid?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry I havent been posting much of this story, its just kind of hard to be writing this one. WRITERS BLOCK. I have like, no idea what I should add. So far Ive just been going with things that pop into my head that seem good for the story._

_And this chapter will be a bit sappy on Ty's part, and Cece. (: _

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

Gunther finished up his classes, and headed for his locker, where he saw Rocky standing there. "Hey G. We need to talk." She looked around, and made sure nobody was watching. "If we want this plan to work, you have to lead Cece on... Act cool, act like you know what you're doing." Gunther nodded, and stuffed some books into his locker. He grabbed out his backup, and locked it back up. "Whenever I try to talk to her, I end up insulting her instead." He sadly said, putting the backpack on his shoulders. "Well, we need to work on that. We need to work on everything. And fast. Cece thinks something is going on between me and you." "Thats ridiculous. Who would ever believe that I would be with you?" Gunther laughed. Rocky rolled her eyes, and took Gunther's hand. "Lets go." Rocky started running, still grabbing onto his hand. He followed, by force.

That night when Cece got home, she saw Flynn sitting on the couch, and he seemed a bit upset. She sat on the couch beside him, and put her arm around him. "Hey bud. Whats wrong?" She asked, pulling the little boy closer to her. "Nothing." He said, looking behind him. He quickly got off the couch, and ran to the window. He opened it up. "TY!" He shouted out. "Why do you need Ty?" Cece asked, confused. "I need to talk to him."

Cece raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. "Hey Ty." Flynn greeted as Ty walked in from the window. "Hey little man. Whats up?" He sat beside Flynn, and looked back at Cece. "H-Hey Cece." He grinned as she waved back. There was no hiding it. Ty had the hots for Cece. Could you blame him? Cece was beautiful, a great dancer, charismatic, and really funny. "There's this girl at school. Candy."

"Say no more little dude. I know whats going on. You want to get with her." Ty smirked. "Well.. Um.. Yeah. But how do I tell her?" Flynn questioned. "Easy. You just tell her the truth. What do you think of her?"

"I think that.. We belong together." Flynn threw his arms up in defeat, and fell onto the couch. "Hey, little dude.. Just be honest with her. If two people are meant to be, than there's no denying it. You cant hide behind lies.." Ty looked over at Cece, who was now listening to what he said. "If there's a spark, you really cant say that there isn't. Because eventually, that spark will grow bigger, and you'll be forced to say how you feel. If you really like her, you have to tell her."

Cece bit her lip, and continued watching. She had never heard Ty be so serious. Never ever. "There's always that one moment where you say, Oh great. There you are... If you aren't honest with somebody about even a little crush, you might never get them.." Ty finished up and continued looking at Cece. She grinned at him, and took a deep breath. "I need to leave." Cece said, opening the door.

"Cece, wait!" He yelled, chasing her down the hall. "Where are you going Cece?" He asked, finally catching up with her. She just stopped, and stood there. "What you said before, it caught me off guard. I need to tell somebody how I feel, and I realize that now." Cece told him.

Ty's heart melted at those words. She didnt like him. She liked someone else. He couldnt even think anymore. "Have fun." Ty said, before walking away. But he stopped to think. If he walked away without saying anything to Cece, he would be going against his word. He turned back to Cece, and started rushing up to her. "Cece, if I dont say anything I'd be a hypocrite." He said, walking behind her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, not facing him.

"What im talking about is that I cant do this anymore. I cant pretend that I dont have feelings for you because I do. A lot. I have ever since I met you." Ty admitted. Cece stopped in her tracks, and looked at Ty. "Ty, you're a great guy.. But I have feelings for somebody else. Goodbye." She started walking off, and took another deep breath.

"Cece!" He shouted. She glanced back and bit her lip. "Give me some time to think." She told him.

That night, Cece headed over to Gunther and Tinka's house. It was now or never. She rung the doorbell, and heard foreign music playing, and a few sheep noises. Cece rolled her eyes, and waited for somebody to answer. Lucky for her, it was Gunther. "Hey.." He said, trying not to maintain eye contact. He knew that if he looked into her eyes, he'd melt.

"Gunther can we talk?" She asked. He nodded, and walked into the hall. He closed the door behind him, and smiled at her. "What is it?" Cece sighed, and looked at his eyes. "Have you ever liked someone so much that you think that you'll die when you see them? You like them so much that you dont bother asking them out because you know that they dont feel the same way about you?"

"Of course I have. What normal teenager hasn't " He leaned against the wall. "Exactly.. Lately, I've been feeling that for somebody.." Cece tangled her fingers together, and bit her lip. "Somebody told me that if I dont let out my true feelings that I might never get the person I like. So.. Gunther.. I.."

"Cece I like you." Gunther let out. Cece looked at him, in disbelief. "You, You do?" She asked, smiling faintly. "Of course I have. I like you, but I have a wierd way of showing it. Rocky was helping me.. She was leading me through how I should tell you. I guess I'll have to tell her she's fired."

Cece grinned. "Say something." Gunther furrowed his brows, and waited. "I dont know what to say.. I guess.. I guess I'll have to show you." Cece wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck, and pulled him closer. "Whoa, Cece." Gunther pushed her away, and sighed. "I.. Im sorry. I shouldn't have tried that.. Ill just go." Cece stared at the ground. "I think you should."

Cece could feel tears forming in her eyes. She practically sprinted out of the building. When she got outside, she just let herself go. Tears came streaming down her face, as she stood there, crying.

When Cece got home, she immediately ran to her bedroom. Little did she know that Ty and Flynn just saw her in tears. Cece fell onto her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. Why did Gunther reject her? He admitted her liked her.. What was the big deal?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. "Go away." She muffled into her pillow. "Not until you talk to me." A voice said. Cece sniffed a bit, and sat up. "Fine, come in. Then you can see what a mess I am." She wiped away some tears, and saw Ty enter.

He noticed tears dripping down her face. "Hey." He said, giving her a smirk. "Whats so funny?" Cece asked, turning her face towards Ty. "I've never seen big bad Cece cry before. Its kind of a delight." Cece sniffled. "Well Im glad my pain causes you happiness."

"Not what I meant.. I mean that Im glad to see you actually have feelings." Cece rolled her eyes, and looked to the ground. "Im guessing the guy didnt feel the same to you?" Ty asked, trying to make conversation. "No. He did. Im just upset, because... Because Im an idiot."

"No you aren't " Ty moved closer to Cece, and put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to comfort her, but she still seemed upset. "Yes I am. Im an idiot because I tried kissing him tonight. And he totally rejected it." Cece laid her face into her palms, and sobbed.

"Alright, thats it!" Ty shouted. He jumped up and grabbed Cece's hand. "Im sick and tired of you feeling sorry for your self, so you're coming with me." He practically dragged her out of her room, and out of the house. "Whoa, wait. What about Flynn?" She asked. "He's 8. He can figure things out himself." Ty replied.

When they got to where Ty was taking her, he covered her eyes. "Ty, can you please tell me where we are?" She questioned. "Fine." He removed his hands, and Cece saw the Subway station where her and Rocky used to dance. But there was something different. Flowers were hanging up on the walls, and rose petals were set out all over the ground. "Ty.. Did you do this all for me?"

"Happy Valentines Day, Cece." She grinned at him, and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged it, tightly. When she pulled apart, she looked around. "Lets sit." She guided them to the bench. They sat. "Cece... When I said that I liked you, I was wrong. Watching you leave like that made me realize that.. I need you." Ty took Cece's hand, and rubbed circles on it with her thumb.

Cece smiled, and bit her lip. "I've felt this way ever since I met you." Ty cupped Cece's face, and pulled her in closer. "Ty, wait." She hesitated.

Ty let her go. "Of course. Should have expected this. I knew you would still be hungover about that guy." He got up in a panic, and started to walk off. "Ty!" Cece shouted. He turned around, but was almost knocked over by Cece rushing over to him, and smashing her lips on his.

"I need you too Ty." They kissed once more, not noticing in that somebody was watching them. Gunther.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! So in this chapter, there will be more Tynka, and Reuce. (Ty&Tinka&Rocky&Deuce.) _

_Also, Logan will be in this chapter. Enjoy!_

"Wait, really?" Tinka questioned as her brother was panicking "I saw it with my own eyes. They kissed. The guy you like, kissed Cece." He had to cover up that he was in love with Cece. Nobody BUT Cece and Rocky knew about it. Tinka sighed. "Now I cant tell him how I feel.. I was going to tell him before the dance, and then we'd go together. But, if he likes Cece..." Tinka stood from her seat, and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a dish of food, and threw it on the counter.

"Tinka, put our dinner away." Gunther walked over to her and grabbed the dish. "You know how I get when I'm sad, Gunther." She said, sadly. She would always eat whenever she was sad. "Tinka... I'll take you out for creamed ice later. Just put that away."

She rolled her eyes, and threw the food back into the fridge. "How are we gonna get Ty to like me? I mean, Cece is totally wrong for him." Tinka grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and started texting someone. "Who are you messaging?" He looked over her shoulder and tried to read it. "Ty. Look." She showed Gunther the phone and the message said,

_Hey Ty. I heard about you and Cece? That's great. Just wanted to tell you something about her first. Her last boyfriend they broke up because she cheated on him. With 5 different guys.  
-Tinka Hessenheffer_

"Tinka, you can't send that. It's not true!" Gunther took her phone and tried erasing it, but ended up sending it. "Oh no. No. No. NO." Gunther clicked many buttons trying to get it back. "I had already sent it Gunther. Don't beat yourself up." Tinka took back the phone and waited for them to text back.

"You have to tell him you're lying." Tinka raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even care, Gunther?" She crossed her arms, and tilted her head. "I, I um.. I don't." Tinka smiled. "Good. Now, you send something to Cece.. Tell her that Ty has had over 100 girlfriends. And... That they all broke up because he was just a player who flirted with every girl."

Gunther nodded, and took a deep breath. He quickly texted Cece, but not what Tinka thought it was.

_Tinka's trying to get Ty to like her. She's trying to trick him. ~Gunther H._

He also started texting Ty.

_Whatever Tinka messaged you, is a lie. Cece didn't cheat on her last boyfriend. DONT believe her. ~Gunther H._

He looked at Tinka and gave her a smile. She sighed, relieved that her brother actually went through with it.

Meanwhile, Rocky and Deuce were hanging out at Rocky's house. They were sitting on the couch, Deuce with his arm around her. "So, nobody's gonna be home until later.." Rocky turned towards Deuce and smiled at him. "Perfect." Deuce said to her. He was about to kiss her, but Ty walked in, angrily, interrupting them. Deuce quickly pushed Rocky away, and moved to the other side of the couch.

"Hey Ty." Deuce quickly said, nervously. Him and Rocky never told Ty that they were dating, so they had to pretend they were just friends. "I am so mad!" Ty shouted. "W-Why?" Deuce stuttered. "I got a text from Tinka, saying that Cece's last boyfriend dumped her because she was dating 5 other guys! I can't believe I liked her.." Ty groaned, angrily.

"Whoa, wait. You like Cece? Why didn't you tell me?!" Rocky stood up and ran towards her brother. "Because, you'd just run over to her house and tell her." Deuce got up as well and headed over to them. "Wait, Tinka sent it to you? Dude, she's obviously lying."

"Yeah, Gunther messaged me that. But I don't know who to believe. They're the Hessenheffers, you can't exactly trust them.. Anyways, I'll be in my room, trying to decide what to believe." Ty ran to his room, leaving the two alone. Deuce looked around, and grabbed Rocky. He dipped her making her giggle. "Oh... And I was just wondering something else." Ty walked in, and Deuce immediately dropped Rocky onto the floor.

"Yeah dude?" Deuce asked. "If I trust Cece, I'll still have that curiosity if its true. I would never be able to ask her, she'd get mad. And if I trust Tinka, then I'd have to leave her, but not tell her why. Which would end our friendship forever." Ty sighed. "Just, trust your instinct." Ty nodded, and ran back into his room. Deuce turned around back to Rocky, who was still on the ground.

"Sorry Rocky!" He helped her up, and when she got up, she pushed him into the wall. "I don't want a concussion so lets go out on the terrace." Rocky headed out, as did Deuce. "Well, this is much better." Deuce turned towards Rocky and grinned. "I know we've only been together a few days, but Rocky, these few days have been way better than 2 years with Dina." Rocky smiled, and gave Deuce a hug.

When they parted, Deuce chuckled slightly. He moved some hair behind her ear, and kept his hand there. "You are amazing, Rocky." He leaned closer towards her, and their lips touched. It was just a small peck, but it still felt amazing. "So, for the dance, we need to wear clothes that match each other. So, what colour do we both look good in?" Rocky asked. "You look good in anything." Deuce winked, making Rocky giggle.

"But, I do think I look good in blue." Deuce commented. "Great. I was hoping that." She wrapped herself in Deuce's arms again, and squeezed. "Tomorrow we'll have to-" Before he finished, Rocky got a text from her phone. "I have to go. Cece needs me." She ran out of the terrace, and towards the door. "Wait, what about us?" Deuce whisper-yelled. "Deuce, Cece was really mad at me yesterday. If she wants to talk to me, then I need to talk to her." She kissed Deuce's cheek and headed out.

When she got to Cece's, she let herself in. She saw Flynn on the coach, looking depressed, and Cece was beside him. "Cece, whats wrong?" She asked. She walked over to the two, and sat on the couch beside Flynn and Cece. "Somethings wrong with Flynn, but he won't tell me what it is. He needs Ty, can you get him?"

"You couldn't have messaged me that?" Rocky asked, confused. "It slipped my mind. Go get Ty." Rocky put her hand on Cece's shoulder. "Cece, why can't I help?" Cece turned towards Rocky. "Just go get Ty! I don't need your help! Leave. Me. Alone!" Rocky slowly took her hand off of Cece, and looked down at her shoes. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you knew that I liked Gunther. You didn't tell me that he liked me back." Cece snapped. "I couldn't tell you. He made me promise not to." Cece sighed. "Please, just go get Ty." She asked of her. "Fine.. But I left Deuce just because I thought you wanted my help. Girlfriends and boyfriends don't usually do that." Rocky headed for the door, but before she left, she stopped in her tracks. "And by the way, Flynn is obviously heart broken. I can see it in his eyes." She ran out the door, slamming it shut.

When she got back to the apartment, she saw Deuce sitting on the couch. He turned to face her, and smiled faintly. But when he saw how upset Rocky was, he ran straight to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked. Her eyes started to tear up and she sighed slightly. "Just don't say anything." He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. He pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed softly into Deuce's shoulder.

"Whats going on here?" Ty asked, walking into the living room. Rocky pulled away from Deuce, and wiped some tears from her face. "Nothing. Um, Cece needs you over at her house. Something about Flynn." She told him. Ty nodded in understanding, and headed out.

When Ty got out, Rocky faced the ground. "Don't worry Rocky. Whatever it is, you'll be fine." He put his arm around her and brought her in closer. "Cece hates me. She's my best friend, and she hates me. I never wanted this to happen.." Rocky sobbed some more.

"Don't cry. If she doesn't understand how perfect you are, then its her loss. But don't worry, she'll come around." Rocky smiled slightly, and turned to face Deuce. "Why'd I get so lucky?" She asked, bringing Deuce's face closer towards her. She kissed Deuce's lips, and hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO. **

**This chapter will have a confrontation between Gunther and Cece, and we'll meet Logan in this chapter! YAY. AND, It will have what happened to Rocky, Cece and Tinka after Shake It Up, Chicago taping.**

**Enjoy!**

Cece walked out of her dressing room, after the last dance from Shake It Up, Chicago! She looked around and saw Tinka and Gunther talking. She had to talk to Gunther about Ty. She walked over to the twins, and tapped Gunther on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw her. "Oh.. Um, hey." He awkwardly said. "Tinka, can we talk alone?" Cece asked her. Tinka got the clue, and left the two. Gunther stared at the floor. "If you're here to apologize..." Gunther started.

"I'm not. I just wanted to tell you something." She told him. Cece grabbed his hand and brought him into her dressing room. "I'm going to the dance with Ty.. We're together, but I don't want to hurt you.. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He finally looked up at Cece and she could see that he was disappointed. "Cece, the other night, when you went to kiss me.. I just freaked out. I've never kissed anyone before, and I was scared. I really like you though, and I won't stop trying to get you, until you're finally mine."

"Gunther, why do you like me so much anyways?" She asked, frustrated. "I don't know. I just do." He headed towards the door. "I have to go. Please, Cece. Unless you're going to tell me that you're in love with me and Ty is long gone, don't talk to me." He ran out, leaving Cece upset.

Rocky walked out of the studio, and headed over to Crusty's pizza. She saw Deuce waiting somebody at a table. She grinned and walked over to a booth. Deuce finished up taking the order, and placed it for the cooks. She grabbed a menu and hid her face, but watched as Deuce headed over to her. "Hello, I'm Deuce Martinez, I'll be your server today. What can I start you with?" He asked her.

She set her menu onto the table and smiled at him. "Rocky?" He sat on the other side of the booth then her, and grabbed her hand. "Wanted to surprise you after the taping of the show."

"You're sweet." Deuce looked around, the place didn't seem all that busy. "Hey, you want to get out of here? I know this great restaurant that I've been dying for you to see." He asked. Rocky blushed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Deuce and her stood up and headed towards the door. Rocky stopped Deuce from stepping any further. Because she saw somebody that she was hoping she'd never see again. Logan Hunter. He ex boyfriend.

"Not him." Deuce groaned when seeing him. But of course, that caught Logan's attention. "Rocky? Deuce? Man, I haven't seen you guys in like, forever!" He shouted, running over to them. He high fived Deuce, and winked at Rocky.

"What's new with you guys?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Uh, nothing. You?" Rocky said, trying to smile. But she couldn't, not at him. He was a jerk when they dated. Thats why she broke up with him. "We just started dating is all." Deuce suddenly felt defensive of his girl. He wrapped his arm around Rocky and brought her in closer.

"Oh, cool.. I've got a girl too." He whistled through his fingers, and somebody came over to them. It was Dina.

"Deuce? You guys are together now? Cool." Dina smiled and linked arms with Logan. "We should double date tonight!" Logan offered. Both Rocky and Deuce seemed completely not up for it.

But, Logan persuade them to go. "Zam! I'll see you guys later." He winked at Rocky again, and waved at Deuce. Dina left, with a big smile on her face.

"I don't like that guy." Deuce commented. "He's a jerk. I broke up with him because of that. He tried breaking up me and Cece." She rolled her eyes remembering that day.

"That's dumb. But at least our exes are happy with each other." Deuce kissed Rocky's cheek, and headed back to the register. He grabbed the order for one of the tables, and handed it to him. "Alright. We can leave now." He told Rocky, taking her hand.

They walked out of the restaurant and continued down the street. Until they saw somebody else. And it was somebody that Rocky hadn't even thought about for months. None other than Gary Wilde.

"Gary?" She asked, heading over to him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Rocky! Whats up with you guys? Other than, you know.. Being on Shake it Up Chicago without me." He seemed depressed.

"Um, nothing really.. You?" She tried to make him feel better, but she knew that nothing could make him happy. He wasn't on Shake it up, Chicago anymore.

"Nothing.." Rocky nodded, and started walking away with Deuce, but got stopped. "No! Don't leave me!" He cried out. Rocky rolled her eyes and headed back to him.

Tinka walked away from Cece and Gunther, and set out to find one person. Ty Blue. She had to convince him that Cece was all wrong for him. She liked Ty, and she knew that Gunther liked Cece, so it was technically the right thing to do, in her mind.

When she finally saw him, she grinned. Tinka tapped his shoulder, but before he turned back, she put on a sad face.

He turned and saw her upset. But he couldn't tell she was faking it. "Tinka? Are you okay?"

Tinka shook her head, and pouted. "It's Cece. I caught her kissing Gunther, and when I said that you weren't going to be happy about it, she slapped me and called me a Hessen-Loser!" Tinka pretended to cry.

"She wouldn't do that.."

Tinka looked him in the eye. "I thought so too, but I was wrong."

Ty wrapped his arms around Tinka and held her close for a hug. "I'll talk to her later... But, cheer up kiddo. It will be okay."

Ty and Tinka were just standing there, hugging, not aware that Cece was right there, watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in while! WHOOPS.**

**ENJOY**

Cece sat at home alone. She had broken up with Ty, because she thought Tinka was trying to steal him away from her. Wait, she didn't think. She knew. Just like she knew that Tinka was dead meat the next time she saw her.

She grabbed her phone, and started texting somebody that she had been mad at for a while. She had to put an end to that feud, and patch everything up with her best friend.

_Rocky. Meet me at Crusty's in 10. ~CECE._

She quickly sent it and sighed.

When that time came, Cece was already sitting at a booth, two pizza's on the table. One for Rocky, one for her. There was also a diet coke for both of them. Rocky showed up, finally, 10 minutes later.

"Hey, what'd you need?" Rocky asked, sitting down in the booth across from Cece. "I wanted to forgive you.. I shouldn't have over reacted like that." Rocky grinned, and held her hand out for Cece to hold.

"I also have to tell you that I broke up with Ty. So if you want me to get with Gunther, I think I'm ready to." Cece confessed. Rocky smiled, but quickly broke it and scowled playfully at Cece. "You broke up with Ty? Now I'll have to deal with him all upset and stuff." Rocky complained.

"Oh get over it. I'm the one about to date a Hessenheffer." Cece winked and looked around. "At least it isn't Logan..." Cece whispered to Rocky. Rocky smiled. "Speak of the devil, I ran into him the other day. And Gary."

Cece's eyes widened. "You saw Gary? How is he?" Rocky shook her head. "Not doing very well.. His life is kind of.. Ruined. I feel bad for him." Cece bit her lip. "Oh wow.. That sucks." Cece crossed her arms.

* * *

"She just dumped you like that?" Deuce asked Ty. Ty nodded, and looked at the ground. "She said that I was cheating on her with Tinka. That's ridiculous! I don't even like Tinka." Ty said, angrily. "Why does Cece think that?"

Ty thought about that. Honestly, he knew why. He just didn't want to admit why. He knew Cece saw Tinka hug Ty, he knew that was a bad idea. But he had no choice. Tinka was upset, whether or not she was faking it, she seemed really sad.

"No idea."

* * *

Tinka sat at the table, happier than ever. In a span of one day, she managed to break up Cece and Ty, and get the guy she wanted to go to the dance with her. Well, as soon as she asked him to go with her.

Gunther, on the other hand, was kind of sad. He wanted Cece, but not like that. Not by Tinka's scheme's. He told Tinka not to break them up. He told her not to get involved. But, like always, she didn't listen.

"I don't know what you're so upset about, but you're ruining my mood. Put a smile on that face." Tinka grabbed Gunther's face and squished it. Gunther put on a fake smile. "You broke up a perfectly fine couple just for your selfish needs. How am I supposed to react to that?" Gunther asked, moving her hand off of his face.

"You know me, Gunther. You know how I act. This isn't anything new." She scoffed and headed over to the couch. "It was mean Tinka. Meaner than usual. What if Cece and Ty are meant to be? You screwed everything up!" Gunther shouted. She turned around and looked at Gunther's face.

"Whoa. Calm down." Gunther glared at Tinka. "No. I will not calm down! I'm telling Cece the truth." He grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door. "You cant, Gunther, and you wont. Because I know you like her. I know you'd never do that." Tinka stood up and crossed her arms.

"I want what's best for her, Tinka. If you really like Ty, you'd want the same thing." He opened the door and ran out.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the couch when they heard a knock on the door. "I got it mom!" Flynn shouted, running into the living room. "Mom's at work..." Cece said, crossing her arms. "I know. Force of habit." He opened the door and saw Gunther standing there.

"Cece.. Door for you." Flynn turned towards her and had a confused look on his face. "Why is he here?" He whispered to her. Cece stood up and walked over to Gunther. "Can we talk?" He asked. She nodded, and they headed into the hallway.

Cece closed the door behind her and looked at Gunther. "What's up?" She asked him, curious. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to do something, that I might not have the chance to do later." He told her. She raised her eyebrow.

He grabbed her face, and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he saw that she looked a bit shocked. "Gunther, what was that for?" She asked, looking at him. "Tinka hugged Ty because she wanted to break you guys up. It wasn't Ty's fault at all."

Cece furrowed her brows. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "I want you to be happy. Being with anyone other than him, will make you miserable." Cece shook her head. "You can't say that. Not when you like me so much. Not when I'd make you so happy."

Gunther looked at the floor. "Tinka had no right to break you guys up." Gunther told her. Cece wrapped her arms around Gunther. "Thank you for telling me Gunther... But I don't know if I want to get back together with Ty just yet.." She kissed his cheek, and grabbed the door knob.

"Just think about it."

She smiled at him. "Of course."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello readers! Simply just an authors note

i am very sorry for not uploading in so long. As we get closer to the end of the story I haven't been doing these chapters as much as Newer stories.

Ill update ASAP. Promise.

-brittney.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! Sorry for the ridiculous wait! This chapter has Cece's choice by the way. I think I pretty much had a tie with the couples, so I just left it like this. **

**This chapter is the dance!**

**PS; Everyone is saying 'Stop trying to make Tinka the enemy' 'make her nice', 'PUT HER WITH TY!'. You will see why Tinka is a big bad sack of beans in my story in this chapter. TINKA FEELS WILL OCCUR. WARNING.**

**ENJOY.**

"Hello students! Tonight is the big dance! Remember to have fun!" The principal shouted through the microphone. Cece sat on a bench placed near the wall. She was wearing a purple, one strap dress, that went down to her knees. Her hair had been straightened.

She hadn't decided whether or not to choose Gunther or Ty. She really wanted both of them happy, and she knew they would be happy if she chose either one of them. But that talk with Gunther, it made him seem more worthy of her love.

"Hey stranger." She heard somebody say. She turned to her side and saw Deuce sitting there. He was wearing a black suit, with a blue tie, like him and Rocky planned. "Hey.." She said, distracted. "Have you seen Rocky?" He asked, curiously.

She shook her head, and played with the bracelet on her wrist. "Listen, Cece. Rocky told me about your problem. I say, just pick who you know will love you more. Who will be better for you than anyone else." Cece sighed.

"I cant though. I like them both." Cece said, upset. "Then flip a coin. Heads, Gunther. Tails, Ty. Whatever it lands on will determine your choice. If you're disappointed at what it lands on, pick the other. It's all up to you." Deuce grabbed a coin from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Why do you have coins in your pocket?" Cece asked, taking the coin from him. "I'm selling corsages." He opened up his jacket, which revealed a bunch of wrist flowers. "Any colour. Take one. On the house for my bud." He said, showing her the collection.

She took one that matched her dress. It was a simple white flower, with purple ribbon. "Thanks Deuce." She said, sliding it on. "It's just a flower.. No big deal." Cece took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"Not for that. For helping me with my decision. You're a great friend, and I'm happy for you and Rocky." She confessed, giving him a hug. "A-hem." They both heard someone say. They parted from their hug. It was Rocky.

"Hey you two. Could I split up this endearing moment for just one quick slow song?" Rocky asked, smiling. Her hair was curled. The dress she wore was blue, matching Deuce's tie. "Of course." Deuce stood up and took Rocky's hand. They walked onto the dance floor and started dancing together.

Deuce put his hands on Rocky's waist, and Rocky placed hers on Deuce's shoulders. They started rocking back and forth to the song. "I feel bad for Cece.. Don't tell her this, but Tinka and Ty came to the dance together. Gunther's here alone, but I don't know if she really wants to be with him." Rocky said, biting her lip.

"It will all work out." Deuce said, smiling.

Ty and Tinka walked into the dance together, they were both wearing yellow clothing. Tinka was wearing an outfit not too embarrassing, but still enough sparkles. Ty wasn't happy though. "Come on Ty. Smile."

Ty put on a fake smile. "Stop being so upset about Cece. She isn't worth it." Tinka said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Lets dance."

Gunther walked onto the dance floor, and looked around. His tie was purple, and he wore black loafers. Usually he'd wear something with sparkles, but he knew that wouldn't impress Cece.

He had heard about Ty and Tinka going together, so he could make a move on Cece. It wasn't the smartest move, but he liked her. A lot. He wouldn't turn an opportunity like that down just because she liked Ty.

He looked around and saw Cece sitting alone on the bench. He fixed his jacket and walked over to her. He sat beside her and took her hand. "Hello beautiful." He said in the calmest voice ever.

Cece turned towards him and smiled. "Hey." She didnt part their hands because, and she wouldn't actually admit this to anyone, she liked the feeling. "Why are you sitting by yourself? Obviously a bunch of guys have come over here and asked you to dance." Gunther suggested, making her blush.

"Yeah. That would happen right after I get an A in Chemistry and get all physical assignments finished in PE." Cece smirked and looked away from Gunther. "Why? You look stunning right now, like always. If the guys aren't noticing that, they're stupid. I guess since no guy has offered a dance, I will." He stood up and pulled her up from the seat.

Cece grinned and laid her arms around Gunther's neck. He put his arms around her waist. "I'd never believe that I'm dancing with Gunther Hessenheffer, especially because you aren't wearing your glitter and your sparkles."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to embarrass you. Sparkles and Glitter don't exactly make a person fit in." He said, looking down at his outfit. "This is... Horribly bland, but I'll live with it. Because I dont want to make you uncomfortable." He smiled at Cece, which made her expression drop.

Unexpectedly, Cece leaned in towards Gunther and kissed his lips gently. When they parted, Gunther was in shock. "What was that for?" He asked, quietly, because if he said it louder he might dissolve into a squealing mess. "You are trying so hard to make me happy and comfortable, but all I want is you to be yourself. Sparkles and all."

Gunther blushed and turned his head to mouth a silent 'YES!'. When he turned back, he started talking. "Well thank you-" Before he finished, he coughed so that his voice wasnt so high. "Thank you for saying that Cece."

She nodded, and when she did, the slow song ended. "I have to go talk to somebody." Cece let go of Gunther and headed over to Ty and Tinka. "Hey guys." She said, smiling. "Cece! Hey!" Ty said, putting on a giant, fake smile.

"Hey Ty. Tinka, we have to talk." She took Tinka's hand and brought them to another part of the gym. Tinka looked at her, a bit of anger that she took her away form her date, and confusion. "What do you want?" Tinka asked, putting a smug look on her face.

"I want to ask, why?" Cece crossed her arms. "Why what? Why that dress is so terrible? Purple is NOT your colour. That's why." Tinka smirked at what she said. "Not that. Why did you do all that stuff when you could have just told Ty you liked him. Why you felt you had to lie and try and steal him away from me."

Tinka shrugged. "It was fun?"

Cece shook her head. "I'm not accepting that answer, Tinka." The blonde girl sighed and looked towards the ground. "Because, I couldn't. I couldn't have just walked up to Ty and said I liked him. I'm Tinka Hessenheffer. I'm a jerk. You really think that I can go up to some guy and say that I like them? They would reject me faster than a goat when you have cold fingers. I'd get no milk, or in this case, love."

Cece bit her lip. "Tinka. You can be really sweet, and you are very beautiful. You deserve the best." Tinka smiled. "Thank you Cece. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I want to be your friend, and I dont want to hurt you, but I was just too scared to tell Ty the truth."

Cece wrapped her arms around Tinka and gave her a hug. "You and Gunther are adorable by the way." Tinka said when she pulled away from the girl. "My brother is very lucky." Cece grinned and looked over. She saw Ty and Gunther chatting and it actually made her day. "So is Ty." They both walked over to the boys.

Tinka took Ty's hand and Cece took Gunther's. "Problem solved I'm guessing?" Gunther asked Cece. "Yeah. Problem solved."


End file.
